DRW Case 1-1: A Dangerous Encounter
:See Case 1-1 for other games. Case 1-1: A Dangerous Encounter is the first case Frank West receives after escaping to the Security Room when the zombies break into the mall. It is activated by entering the hall in the Warehouse towards Paradise Plaza. It consists of a cutscene, and is completed after the cutscene ends. After completing this case, Frank receives a handgun and begins Case 1-2: Backup for Brad. Overview As Frank approaches the Paradise Plaza door, he hears a sound coming from behind him. Preparing for the worst, he picks up a fire extinguisher and swings it at the source, nearly missing Jessie who he mistook for a zombie. Jessie's reaction caused her to fall backwards and sprain her ankle, hindering her mission to assist Brad, who was seen being fired upon in the Food Court. Frank convinces Jessie to let him take her place and she gives him a handgun. Before they part ways, he insists that afterward they are going to have a chat once the commotion is over. Down to the Warehouse Once Jeff and Natalie Meyer have been reunited and then safely escorted to the Security Room (See: Meyer Reunion), return to the Rooftop through the air duct. Enter the elevator, which is located in the right corner of the roof. The elevator brings Frank down to the Warehouse. There is a lead pipe near the elevators, which respawns when Frank leaves and returns to the warehouse. The pipe is considered one of the best early melee weapons in Dead Rising. File:Dead_rising_walkthrough_(2)_a_warehouse.png|Entering the Warehouse File:Dead_rising_warehouse_lead_pipe_full_screen.png|Lead pipe lies on floor Follow the maze of large shelves to the gray corridor, which leads to the mall section Paradise Plaza. , p. 39 Open the Cardboard Boxes As Frank travels through the Warehouse, he can open the five cardboard boxes. Cardboard boxes, which can be found in locations such as store storage, warehouse and construction areas, contain useful items, including food and weapons. Frank can open a cardboard box by either throwing the box at a solid object, such as a wall, or breaking it with a weapon. Garbage cans also contain useful items and are opened the same way. To Paradise Plaza Walk down the corridor, following the arrow to Paradise Plaza. There, he will encounter and startle Jessica McCarney, accidentally injuring her in the process, forcing him to take her place to assist Brad. right|250px As Frank rounds the corner of the hallway to Paradise Plaza, Jessie McCarney surprises Frank and sprains her ankle. Jessie reluctantly agrees to give Frank her handgun to find Brad in the Food Court, who is in trouble. The Food Court is between Al Fresca Plaza and Wonderland Plaza and is accessed by traveling through Leisure Park. Frank: Zombies huh? Had a feeling you'd show up... :Frank grabs a fire extinguisher ready to hit the zombie as Frank turns the corner only to find... Jessie: Ahhhhhh! Frank: Ohhh...oh God! It's you! Look, don't sneak up on me. Jessie: Brad was attacked. I located him on the monitor. Oh! :Jessie falls to her knees Frank: It's probably just a sprain. Jessie: I've gotta help Brad... Or he is done for. Frank: Alright fine. Give me your gun. Come on. I'm the reason you just got hurt. Let me help. Jessie: No! I cannot let a civilian do that. That's against regulations. Frank: Yeah, well, I don't think they had zombie-infested malls in mind when they wrote those regulations kid. Jessie: Do you know how to use this? Frank: Kinda. I've covered wars, you know? Frank: Look, after I'm through helping you... You and I are going to have a nice little chat. Hall, Kevin. Dead Rising: Game Script by Berserker, GameFAQs, (January 5, 2009). }} After the Case 1-1 cutscene, Frank is in front of the exit door to Paradise Plaza. Change from the handgun Jessie gave Frank, to a melee weapon (such as the lead pipe, described above) and open the door to enter Paradise Plaza, one of the main sections of the mall. Case Panels Cases are the series of events that lead Frank West to the truth behind the zombie outbreak in Willamette. When Frank finds out about a Case, the Case File Screen appears. The Case Panels inside the Case File Screen list important information, such as if the case is pending or engaged, if it's been solved, or if it's expired. You can access the Case File Screen at any time by pressing and then selecting "Case File" from the menu. Notes Case Expires Scoop Cues and Annoying Otis When janitor Otis Washington has important information on a Scoop, he uses the Transceiver he gave Frank to get in touch with him. A Scoop Cue is information detailing events and whereabouts of other Survivors. As with cases, Scoops are time based. A time gauge appears along the top right side of the screen when a Scoop is uncovered. Otis can be cantankerous and doesn't take lightly to being interrupted when calling Frank. In order to hear him out, Frank has to refrain from using a weapon during a call. If Frank does cause on interruption, Otis typically rings him back a few moments later and beginnings all over again. , p. 40 Cut From the Same Cloth Scoop Chop Till You Drop In Chop Till You Drop, this mission is preceded by both Love Lasts a Lifetime and Twin Sisters.Dead Rising Chop Till You Drop-Walkthrough All S Ranks part 2, Youtube. Trivia Gallery File:Dead rising lead pipe location.png |Lead pipe location. File:Dead rising walkthrough (2) hallway.png File:Dead rising walkthrough (2) a.png References Category:Dead Rising Cases